


Operation: Idiots in Love

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Rodney’s plan to keep John doesn’t work out quite the way he expected – but it does work.





	Operation: Idiots in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #267 "operation"

“Are you dying?” John asked, the moment their door had closed behind Rodney.

The scientist froze. “What? No, I’m not dying.”

“Am _I_ dying?”

“No!” said Rodney, then paused. “I mean, I don’t know specifically one way or the other, you should really talk to Carson—”

“Then what the hell is going on?” said John.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, colonel.”

“I’m talking about the fact that you’ve been acting weird all week. You don’t argue, you haven’t been late to dinner once, you haven’t called me an idiot or insulted my hair in days – you let me watch _Back to the Future_ yesterday, without a single complaint!”

“I—” Rodney began, then huffed, “I don’t see what’s so wrong with any of that.”

“What’s wrong,” said John, “is that none of that is _you_. So, I repeat, what the hell is going on?”

“A man can’t try to improve himself?” Rodney asked, crossing his arms defensively. “Can’t try to be… better?”

For a long moment, John continued to scowl. Then he sighed, shoulders slumping. “You know, for a genius, you can really be an idiot.”

“Why?” said Rodney. “Because I’ve learned from my mistakes?”

“Dammit, McKay…” John growled. He took a deep breath, then closed the space between them, both hands on Rodney’s shoulders. “They weren’t your mistakes.”

Rodney blinked at him. “I think my information is a little more accurate than yours, colonel.”

“Maybe,” John allowed. “But it’s also pretty damn biased. Let me guess – you did some kind of crazy analysis of every past relationship you’ve ever had, then came up with a formula for _Operation: Good Boyfriend_.”

“Actually, I’ve been calling it _Operation: Keep John_ ,” Rodney muttered.

“Idiot,” John repeated, but he was smiling. “You don’t need to keep me.”

“Of course I do,” said Rodney. “I can’t – You’re it for me, John, do you understand that? It’s only been _two weeks_ and I know I can’t go back to not having you like this, being together. So, whatever it takes, I’ll—”

John interrupted him with a kiss, firm but gentle. “I mean,” he said, “that you can’t lose me. You and me, Rodney, we’re a sure thing. I want you, the real you. I _like_ the real you. Why would I want to change that just because we’re having sex now?”

“You want…” Rodney began, frowning. “You want to just keep being friends, but with sex?”

“Yes! Wait, no, not… not like a friends with benefits thing.” John let out a frustrated breath. “Look, you’re it for me, too, okay? Before we were, you know, _together_ , I would rather have spent time with you than have sex with anyone else. I wasn’t even thinking about anyone else. So now that you’re offering sex – and not just sex, but really _really_ good sex – that’s pretty much all I’ve ever wanted.”

“Pretty much?” Rodney repeated.

John snorted a laugh and kissed him again. “Quit being weird.”

“Okay,” agreed Rodney, and kissed him back.

THE END


End file.
